This invention relates generally to a dispensing apparatus for rolled material, and more particularly to a paper towel dispenser and an insert assembly for securing a roll of paper towels to a paper towel holder so as to prevent unintended removal of the paper roll from the holder.
A common problem encountered with the dispensing of rolled articles is the unintended disconnection or removal of scrolled material such as a roll of paper towels, wax paper, or any other similar material from its support. For example, a roll of paper towels is normally supported between a pair of opposing support arms. The support arms are each typically provided with a cylindrical support in the form of a sleeve which is axially inserted within a hollow tubular core member about which the paper towels are scrolled. The cylindrical supports are usually biased inwardly toward the center of the rolled article by the inherent elastic properties of the support arm material. Accordingly, the support arms must be deformed outwardly and spread apart to permit the cylindrical supports to be inserted within the opposite ends of the core of the paper towel scroll.
Once the core has been mounted on a dispenser in the aforedescribed manner, it frequently occurs that the roll becomes dismounted intentionally during use. For example, while a supply of materials being unrolled from the dispenser, the force applied to the cylindrical supports will cause the support arms to deflect outwardly thereby permitting one or both ends of the roll of material to become disconnected from the support arms. Such an occurrence often results in a loss of the scrolled material and, of course, inconveniences the user by having to remount the roll on its support.
While many paper towel holders have been designed, none offers the simplicity and economy of the present invention while at the same time preventing unintended removal of the paper roll from the roll holder. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,249 to MacLelland discloses a paper roll support having plugs extending into opposing ends of a paper roll for solely supporting the roll thereon. For reloading, either plug must be turned to withdraw it completely outwardly of the roll.
Thus, there exists the need for a simple and economical device for securing and locking a roll of material such as paper towels between a pair of opposed support arms.